


【主明】温度差

by Megasl



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasl/pseuds/Megasl
Summary: ·来栖晓X明智吾郎·我流波特·OOC·剧情捏造注意·N周目波与一周目明智
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 2





	【主明】温度差

我一定会下地狱的。

明智吾郎心下这么想着，脸上仍然挂着属于侦探王子的完美笑容。我一定会下地狱的，可现在时机未到。与此同时他收到了一双双充斥着崇拜或是好奇的视线，但那触感浮于表面，不过是将他当作了一项道具，就和前段时间大众对怪盗团的看法相似——他们根本不在意你到底是谁，只希望从你那里得到些消遣罢了。他知道里面仍然有几双或是愤怒或是悲伤的眼睛，里面或许满满的都是对他的仇恨，但那又与他何干？明智吾郎现在十八岁，此时高中生侦探这下倒真如一只报丧的乌鸦，悄然地带来了之前那名声大噪的怪盗团团长的死讯，以背叛者的身份。

没错，人就是我杀的，但那又怎样？他以平静的目光对着镜头，红褐色的双目在灯光下不再有波澜。他知道那些怪盗团的成员一定看到了他，也听到了他的发言，但那一点也无所谓。在不知情的人面前，他也是受害者，甚至是被大众所加以伤害的可怜人。

但他很清楚地明白自己不是。

明智吾郎这辈子就直接地杀过两个人，其中一个是他连名字都没去询问过的审问室的看守，另一个就是前者当时所看着的犯人来栖晓。将手枪上膛再对准目标并不是什么很难的事，再说明智在异世界做这事情早已轻车熟路，他早在来栖晓之前就不知道断送了多少条生命，用一枪结束阴影的方式。

那正是引发废人化事件的根本原因。

只不过那死去的怪盗要特殊那么一点，他还记得那冰冷的枪口抵在来栖晓额头的感觉：人的头盖骨固然坚硬，但在如此近距离的子弹冲击下，无论怎样他都必死无疑。他回味着那过去不久的时刻，怪盗团的团长脸上不再有着平日的游刃有余，更多的则是茫然与震惊，在这一刻他才真切地意识到了来栖晓甚至比他还要小上一岁、仍然还是在校高中生的事实——甚至这个人才刚转来东京一年不到。在这大半年里干了那么多事情，来栖晓也算是一个搅局高手，但他最后仍然作为一枚出界的棋子，伴随着一声枪响破碎在脚下，而明智吾郎很难说在这一刻他到底是怎样的心情，但绝对不是想象中解决了一个大麻烦的轻松愉快。在那之前他预想过很多次今日会发生的事情，但真的见到对方，却又感到不太真实了。

“喂。”他走之前不放心地朝着倒下的人喊了一句，“来栖晓。”

其结果自然是无人应答。审问室的墙壁都是由特制材料所作，隔音效果极佳；而在进入房间前明智早已将摄像头给黑掉了，一切都进行得很顺利。将仿佛尚有余温的枪支塞进来栖手中的时候，明智碰到了他的手指。在那之前他曾不止一次试着去想象过来栖的温度，但就算是在殿堂中所进行的换手也被两层手套的布料隔离，此时，皮肤的质感正如同他想象中一般温暖又柔软。可惜那温度很快就要消失了，一想到这里他便感到触电一般松开手，离开之前转过头再看了黑发的少年一眼，在五分钟前虽然遭受审问却仍然活着的人已经死在他的手下，血液自伤口而出，溅得满桌都是，审问室突如其来的寂静和刚才杀了个人的实感让他感到不适。在某个瞬间，明智吾郎仿佛是秋末的鸦巢，而此时此刻最后一只乌鸦也朝着落日的远方而去了。来栖可以算是死不瞑目，但明智无法为怪盗合上眼皮。他小声地说了一声对不起，强装镇定地推开了审问室的门。

随后他惊讶地发现这比他想象中的要冷静多了。可这一点也不舒爽。明智想，一边靠在门边悄声地给狮童打了电话，小心翼翼而不为他人所知。实际上他心中所想却是Joker不该这么死去；在那瞬间对方的脸就在他面前浮现，戴着面具，嘴角的笑容逐渐扩大，甚至还喊他Crow，语气中满满的全是自信：那怪盗团的团长一向如此，但在眨眼之间来栖晓茫然无措的目光又替代了Joker，皮肤苍白，脸上、手腕上，到处都是红肿的伤痕，平日所戴的平光眼镜也不知所踪。这对他来说依然十分冲击，因为一切都发生在几分钟之前，他无法忘怀。

我一定会下地狱的。明智吾郎想，心说等我完事了我就去地狱里找你，来栖晓你可别给我擅自上天堂去。

现在正值秋冬交替的季节，东京的繁忙却不会因为逐渐转冷的天气而影响。棕发的侦探走在路上，他把手揣在口袋里，另一只手提着平日里所带的行李箱，里面装着一把手枪，以防万一，他天天带着那玩意。明智一路上所见所闻周边的新闻尽是在说些有关怪盗团团长在看守所内畏罪自杀的事情：这一切都进行得很顺利，仿佛一出写好的剧本遇上了绝佳的演员，连一次重启摄影机的休息时间都没能留给他或是怪盗团——还有狮童，他最后的复仇对象。他刚从电视台的采访现场回来，而狮童则给他布置了下一个任务，他便只好向着目标所在地前行，熟练地打开导航进入殿堂之中，中途甚至没有一点喘息的时间。

在这个世界上，或者说仅在这东京，就有多少人拥有自己的殿堂？明智吾郎无法想象，也不准备去思考这个问题了；若非人格面具操纵者的心中不会生成殿堂，恐怕现在他也是其中一人，甚至会成为怪盗团的悔改对象吧。明智吾郎一边这么想着，一边爬上殿堂中的一堵墙，翻入对象的心中世界去了。很可惜，无论怎样，他都不可能再有殿堂了。明智目睹过好几次阴影的灭亡，有的甚至下跪、痛哭流涕，抱着他的腿来求他放过自己。但大多时候明智只是一脚踢开阴影，干脆利落地朝着对方的要害开枪，接着严格地盯着对方直到那阴影哀嚎着消散。由于是在异世界之中，阴影的死亡反倒更像是除去了这个世界中不该存在的异类，唯有离开毁灭的殿堂并听到对方心脏麻痹的后续后明智才会稍感到一些对死亡的实感。

但来栖就不同了。现实中的死亡发生在一瞬间，在他仍沉浸于扣下扳机的手感时，来栖晓已经倒了下去，快得不可思议。明智吾郎再一次回忆了自己杀死对方的过程，并在同时干净利落地处刑了眼前的阴影；然而实际上这都是杀人，其实没什么不一样的。他心下也清楚，只沉默了片刻后则深深地叹息——他从未想到自己也会发出如此的声音。那声响如同悲鸣的野兽，在洛基的人格面具的显现下变得更为尖锐，迅速地在他的心中蔓延开来。那寂静之中的声响并非巨响，可明智吾郎却在某一刻再一次意识到了已经无法可挽回的事实。他并非是从未有过这样的认知，但死去的阴影不剩下一点灰烬、又在提醒他他所做的事已离正义所去甚远。

他记得之前有一次他问来栖，觉得怪盗团的各位都是怎样的人。这样的问题本是为了打听更多情报而作出的伪装，但当时黑发的少年却依然做出了他意料之外的举动，竟将身边的人比作了一副塔罗牌。

“那我是什么，来栖君？”他问的时候脸上带着一贯的笑容，但来栖晓依然面无表情。对方用手指捻了捻额前卷曲的头发，思考了没一会儿便回答。

“你是正义。”怪盗团的团长说，“不过比起这个，你为什么还要叫我来栖君啊，太疏远了吧。”

“......那，晓君？”明智尝试地换了一种方法，接着便发现对方那张平静的脸上难得的露出了不满的神情。

“晓就好嘛！“来栖晓摊开手，向那刚加入不久的侦探抱怨道，顺便朝着他的后背捶了一拳，当然几乎没用上什么力就是了。

——而这实在太过于讽刺了，明智吾郎想，他的所作所为从头到尾都与正义没有分毫关系，相比起现在声名狼藉的怪盗团来说，他才是一名真正的罪人。明智吾郎靠在墙边，他一只手撑着墙面，另一只手无力地取下了罗宾汉时的红色面具，厚实又冰冷的质感将他从回忆中带回现实，不再给他分毫迷茫的机会。当他再次抬起头的时候，殿堂已经逐渐崩塌，于是他转身离去，任由头顶的灯光将他的影子拉成乌鸦的形状，而那红棕色的眼中什么也没有，剩下的便只有连自己也没法发现的愧疚了。

——或许在不久之后他也终将死去，当然，是在完成这构思了他大半个人生的复仇计划之后。

我一定会下地狱的。明智吾郎想。

-  
新岛小姐出去许久也并未发生什么，于是怪盗团的团长这才松了口气；药效已过，虽然仍然有些虚弱，但他依然一改之前疲惫的样子撑起身来，靠在椅背上露出了自信的笑容——这可是身为怪盗的美学！

就算从现在看来，这个计划固然能引出明智吾郎，但仍然过于冒险，若有丝毫偏差那么死去的便是真正的来栖晓了：好在事实证明，他们成功了。在双叶的帮助下，明智吾郎在不知不觉间便进入了新岛殿堂中的审问室，并在其中杀死了认知上的来栖晓；当然这一切的过程他没有直接看到。而在被新岛带出来之前他再一次潜入殿堂，并在那个时候见到了倒下的自己。认知上的来栖晓死于枪击，手中还塞着一把枪，作为一个伪造的自杀场面倒是做得不错，来栖甚至饶有兴致地站在这具毫无生命的身躯边，开始想象起了当时的场景：他伸出手指，装作手枪的样子抵在那个人柔软的黑色卷发上。两个完全相同的人面对面，一个模拟出要杀对方的样子，但其中另一个人已经是一具尸体，而已经凝固冷却的血液流了一桌，甚至还有一些顺着边缘滴在了地面。这一份荒谬的滑稽感让人感到眩晕，不久之前明智吾郎则正站在相同的地方，作出了与现在的自己一样的举动。被子弹穿透头盖骨又是怎样一种感受？高温的弹头会在高速旋转中将大脑拧为浆糊，而中途被破坏的血管会让尸体的死状变得极为悲惨，也还好明智的手枪口径较小，要不然这认知来栖晓的半个脑袋现在都要消失了。此时真正的来栖晓沉思了片刻，并没有去改变这现场的任何一点部分。现在的审问室充斥着寂静与寒冷，他站在其中虽然能想象，却无法感受到明智的温度，对方早悄然离去，带着一份来栖所能猜测的负罪感离开这压抑的空间。

“下手可真狠啊，明智。”他从那审问室向外走去的时候，还悄声喃喃自语了一句，“不愧是你。”

干净利落不留后手，然而还是落入了怪盗的陷阱。

但有那么一瞬间来栖晓的确感到一阵后怕，那并非是出于对死亡的恐惧，更多的却是对于这个计划真的能成功而产生的不真实感。虽然在这一次之前已经经历过好多次相同的11月19日，但每一次都会发生少许的偏差，而那个伪神都没有介入到其中。有的偏差是他自己造成的，例如之前几次他都没有进过认知的世界去看这个来栖晓的死状；但更多的却是身边的人们做出了不同的举动，这让来栖心中升起了一丝希望。在前几次过程中明智依然死去，可他在发现自己有这回到过去的能力后，原本那一丝想要和圣杯妥协的心思便完全消失了。他早就知道明智接近他们有别的用意，而在一次又一次的交流中让他更加深刻地了解了对方。虽说认知的自己再一次被对方所杀，来栖倒是不觉得有多少仇恨，正相反，他倒是开始担心起了某个行凶者的状态。

现在明智肯定以为自己真的死了——然后愧疚得不得了，恨不得等会儿解决完一切就去步他后尘吧？

这可不行啊，明智，就这么去死可称不上负责。

杀阴影的感觉应该跟现实中的活人不太一样吧。来栖坐在车上时，依然在思考这个问题。在回卢布朗的路上他听到了很多有关什么怪盗团团长畏罪自杀的新闻，但他充耳不闻，心下甚至还有少许窃喜，毕竟那新闻报道的本人正好好地坐在这里呢；而在另一个层面上来说，这就仿佛是在小说中怪盗与侦探必定互为宿敌一般，来栖晓心想，但无论哪一方突然退场都会让读者感到不满与惋惜的吧？他总有机会再站出来的，这并不是什么急事，甚至可以将画面变得更为戏剧化。毕竟，那些大众不过是看客罢了。看戏本无罪，而那些东西与怪盗团想要贯彻的正义没有关系。来栖记得过去明智吾郎曾问过，在自己的眼中他是怎样的人。

——明智吾郎是个口是心非还要装作若无其事的人。

怪盗团的团长在心里想这么说，嘴上说的倒是另一套，延续上了之前对其他人描述的方法。当然，说对方是正义的塔罗牌并不是骗人的，而是因为明智吾郎对外的身份的确有“正义的侦探王子”这一身份嘛！来栖从某个层面上来说，实际上倒是十分了解明智吾郎；虽然他知道对方暂时加入怪盗团也不会成为真正意义上的同伴，但在警察突入赌场之中的时候，倒是对这唯一不知真相的人产生了一丝微妙的担忧：毕竟这是在殿堂之中，一切意外都有可能发生。

好在一切都进行得很顺利，对方甚至还把认知的自己给成功杀掉了。现在他终于回到卢布朗中，面对着熟悉的伙伴们与惣志郎，疲惫的身体仿佛也得到了一点短暂的休息。在这个时候，他又想起了明智。那个侦探成为同伴的时间很短，而其中一大半都是双方的演技较量，但明智吾郎大概是个怎样的人，来栖倒是看明白了。他看人一向很准，而也正在看到死去的认知来栖时，他更加下定了决心：无论如何，都一定要让明智能够正确地面对他自己。或许那高中生侦探的确犯下了无法挽回的罪行，但那是需要交给警察来处理的事情。身为心之怪盗团的团长，来栖自然有他自己的做法。

这一次次地重启时间，本是伪神的阴谋，但反倒让来栖晓更确信了其中必然有机会走向双赢的结局。

——他想要拯救明智吾郎的心情这一点从头到尾都没有变化过。我一定不会让你独自一人下那地狱去的，来栖心想。不管是有经历过多少次事件都不会。他坐在阁楼的床边，摩尔加纳在身边已陷入了安然的熟睡，显然那远方的骚动并未影响到四轩茶屋，在这黑夜之中，唯有点点星辰在乌云中悄然显现又迅速消失，耳边唯一的吵闹声便是隔壁酒馆仍未归去的人们所发出的杂谈了。

-  
一切都发生在瞬息之间，正如之前将认知来栖杀死般迅速而悄无声息。在知道来栖晓并未死去后，明智吾郎并非是感到麻烦，更多的则是一阵庆幸和突如其来的放松。当然他没让身边的人看出这一系列的波动。上过许多次电视节目的侦探王子对于掌控面部的表情可谓是得心应手，因此连嘴角轻微上扬的弧度也被他压制下来，而心中漫溢的愉快感却是无法忽视的。而再一次见到对方时的场面，却是在意料之外的。就仿佛是一出即将结束的演出却被观众打断，然而实际上认知明智也不过是另一名幕后的演员罢了。从暴露身份到对方出现，一切都进展得太快，而又在明智吾郎没能反应过来的时候，本该被暂时打倒的Joker却给了认知明智一枪，正中眉心。

“这样就扯平了。”他听到Joker说，话语中甚至还包含着隐约的笑意。明智依然站在原地发愣，为这过于迅速地展开感到不可思议的同时大脑也在高速运转。而Joker倒是蹲下身去，仔细地检查了一遍认知明智，在确信对方的确死去后，这才安心地准备站起来。

——而冰冷的枪管，如今确实地抵在了真正的来栖晓的脑后。

“明智还想再杀我一次吗？”被用枪指着的怪盗转过身，缓缓地举手作投降状，露出了无奈的笑容。

的确是再——在某一次的时间重启中他就被明智在审问室里杀死了，也许是那伪神的恶趣味，来栖的灵魂停留了一会儿，肉体一动不动，随机他便看到了他从未见过也并未想到过的景象。

也正是因此，怪盗采下定了某一个决心。他看到棕发的侦探弯下腰，吻了搁在桌面上的手，了无生气，并逐渐苍白。他猜测侦探的唇一定是轻微而小心翼翼的，又如同春风拂过叶片，很快就离去了。就算来栖此时此刻无法感受到侦探的温度，他却能想象得出来。由于所处角度原因，来栖无法看到明智的表情，他感到困扰，又觉得释然。

明智杀了我，但是明智看起来一点都不高兴。他想，虽然这是到现在为止明智吾郎唯一一次真正的杀死了怪盗，但对方却仿佛被抽走了所有的生气，只是低垂着头，沉默地做了接下来的现场布置。有那么一瞬间来栖感到愤慨，又无从释放，也不知从何而来于是他就在下一次的时间重启中将圣杯打成了碎片。

你要杀了我吗，明智？他以口型向侦探无声地问道。若是对方扣下扳机，那他便是第二次死于明智之手，对那侦探来说也正好是第二次杀死了来栖晓。怪盗团的团长自然无法放着其他同伴不管，但明智吾郎先行一步，将那道隔离门放下，于是在这寂静的空间中只剩下了他们二人。狮童的方舟在渐渐行进，他听见声音，是波涛，也是来栖晓的呼吸声，平静而沉稳，仿佛是一场豪赌。

而明智吾郎在犹豫了许久，久到来栖甚至以为自己又一次赌输了的时候，他终究还是放下了枪。

“你这狡猾的家伙。”侦探发出一声嗤笑，然后被怪盗的怀抱所包裹。

“彼此彼此。”

鬼使神差地，他没有抵抗。这里永远是黄昏之刻，远处土黄色的天空之下还有一抹红，照进Joker抬起的眼中，这让他的心跳慢了半拍。好半天他才总算舍得从那个长久又温暖的拥抱中离开，在那之后做的第一个动作便是踢了地上的认知明智一脚，露出了嫌弃的表情——在不久之前对着来栖露出的那一款。

“走了走了，去揍狮童吧。”他听到那怪盗头子说，“给他来下狠的。”

“原来你也会说这样的话？”

“我倒要问你，我在你心里是个什么形象啊？”来栖拉了拉红色的手套，漫不经心地说，“‘应该还有的吧？’”

“有自知之明是好事。”侦探说，并在来栖惊讶的目光中走了两步，离对方更近了一些。他按下了能打开那道门的开关，并在同时吻上了怪盗，在门完全开启的前一秒又恰到好处地分开，连那一条银丝也消失在永久的落日下。

应该还有的吧？

——明智分明看到那怪盗头子用唇语在向他传递什么消息。于是在众人的目光下，他无奈地朝来栖点了点头并瞪了对方一眼，先行一步离开了殿堂。

简直就像是落荒而逃。

啧，该死的来栖晓。他愤愤地想，你这家伙就该下地狱，当然我也会下去陪你的。

——不过当务之急，还是把狮童的悔改提上日程吧。

-  
来栖晓推开阁楼的房门时，果然看到了某位前侦探王子。因为某些原因，反倒是明智吾郎对外声称是遭到意外而身亡了，时间大概得持续到狮童公开悔改为止，伤了一大片拥护者的心，但明智吾郎本人对此毫无异义。在不久之前他们击败了狮童并盗走了秘宝，明智吾郎也成功给了狮童一拳，虽然最后关头的撤退千钧一发，但最终还是全员归还：这是在过去的时间中从未发生的事。

听到开门的声音，他并未回头，只是说了句欢迎回来。

“我回来了。”来栖熟练地接下对方的话，摘下了卫衣的帽子。他坐在明智身边，与他一并仰望四轩茶屋的夜空。

“你今天去哪里了？”

“占卜之后是去涩谷买今日限定的青汁，接着归还上周租借的碟片，随后去社区医生那里试药顺便买了澡堂外补货的饮料，然后就回来了。”

“还真是忙碌的一天啊，来栖君。”侦探说，现在的他不再需要穿校服，倒是比平日看起来更为平易近人一些。来栖凑过去，直视着对方红棕色的双眼。

“是‘晓’。”他说。于是明智吾郎再一次地感受到了一阵无力。他近乎绝望地听到那只黑猫在说着什么你们慢慢聊我去门外散步然后从窗口跳了出去，接着来栖便靠地更近，甚至有温暖的气息喷洒在他的脸上。在不久之前他主动向明智坦白了有关伊戈尔的事情，并隐晦地提到了伪神的存在。高中生侦探只要稍作片刻推理，便立即意识到了什么；他没有说出来，只是用眼神向来栖示意。

来栖握住了他的手，这一次他并没有再挣脱开来了。正如明智吾郎所预料的一般，那双手虽然有着几个薄茧，但丝毫不妨碍其上的体温；正如来栖晓所预料的一般，侦探的吻清晰又炽热。

——当他再抬起头的时候，他从怪盗那灰色的眼眸中看到了四茶夜晚的星辰，在那闪闪发光。

去他的神明吧，明智吾郎想。就让那伪神下地狱去吧。

Fin.


End file.
